Remember to Breathe
by MandiGirl458
Summary: Scotts got his dream life... is it all he thought it would be?
1. Chapter 1

Remember to Breathe

Chapter 1

Scott put the hood of his sweatshirt up and pushed through the crowd of reporters screaming his name and snapping his photo vigerously. With his head down he angrily threw them out of the way anxious to get to his car and get home. He had played a horrible game and knew exactly why. He needed to get home and in a hurry.

"Mr. Barringer!" They called over and over "Mr. Barringer is it true that your wife has left you..."

"Get the hell out of my way" He said sternly and pushed past the last few of them as he hurriedley climbed into his range rover . His agent climbed into the passenger seat hanging up his cell.

"Scott man... i have some bad news..." He sighed.

"What now" Scott sighed just wanting to get home and call his wife.

"Jules just called me, shes with Shelby, Walt escaped from prison late last night..." Auggie said, waiting for him to freak out.

"What!" Scott screamed. Before he could answer Scott turned the key and therw the car into drive speeding out of the parking lot.

"Whoa ... bro slow down!" Auggie said nervously.

"were going to the airport and getting on the first plane home..." Scott said calmly.

"Scott man you cant... you have an interview tomorrow afternoon and a game tomorrow night..."

"She's my wife... i don't care about football right now..." He said and could tell Auggie would only protest. "I told you going into this thing Aug..there is one thing in this world that is more important to me than football and thats Shelby..."

"ok ok o k... slow down man" Auggie said squeezing his eyes shut as Scott sped down the highway. "Listen how about we fly the girls down here and they stay on the road with us for the rest of the season...that way you can still play and we can make sure Shelby is safe"

Auggie got on the phone with Juliet "Yea... babe listen, pack a few bags for you and Shelby and get to the airprot, catch the first plane to LA ... ok?"

"No way, i'm fine!" He heard Shelby in the backround and Scott could hear her too.

"Damn it put Shelby on the phone" Scott yelled angrily ripping the phone out of Auggies hand.

"Scott i'm not a baby..." Shelby said getting on the phone

"Shelby we dont have time for your shit get your bags packed and get on the damn plane!" He yelled. Auggie covered his mouth, if Scott saw him laughing, it would only enrage him even more.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that ...i'm not your child i'm your wife" Shelby screamed "And by the way, its nice to hear from you today..." Shelby rambled angrily

"Get on the plane Shelby..."

"No"

"aaaarg..." Scott groaned. "Just get on the plane Shelby...NOW!"

Scott hung up and threw the phone as hard as he could at the dash. Nobody pissed him off the way she did, it was incredible that they were still together. Auggie couldn't take it anymore and let out a small laugh. Scott shot him a warning glare and he shut up and decided to change the subject.

"Why don't we go get somethin to eat before heading to the airport"

"You think she'll get on the plane?" Scott sighed. He was only trying to protect her.. how could she not know that?

"ofcoarse she will"

The plane touched down at ten and Shelby groaned grabbing her bag and following Juliet off the plane.

"Come on, i know you miss him Shel... its been what... almost a month since we've seen them?" She tried cheering her up.

"Yea yea..." Shelby groaned. Jules was right and she knew it...but as soon as they walked into the airport and she realized Scott hadn't even come to pick her up, the thoughts of missing her husband and how much she loved him disapeared and the hurt set in all over again. Auggie saw the look of disapointment on her face right away.

Jules squeeled and ran into his arms. He held her tight and kissed her forehead, not wanting to rub anything in Shelbys face.

"Shelby, he wanted to come... the coach called him and asked him to meet him to talk he said it was really important"

"Whatever..." Shelby sighed shoving her bags at him.

"He'll be at the hotel by the time we get there Shell..." He said trying to make her feel better. Instead she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'ts gonna be a long night" Juliet whispered to him.

Shelby followed Auggie into Scott's penthouse suite. She looked around the room in disgust, at one tijme all these beautiful things would have made her happy, now she resented them, afterall it had cost her the love of her life.

"Jesus Shelby...how much did you pack" Auggie said dropping all six of her bags infront of the couch. Scott came out of his bedroom hearing voices and immediatley caught Shelby's eyes from across the room. They just stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. Shelby crossed her arms infront of her chest again, she neverously twirled her diamond ring around her finger.

"Why don't we leave the newlyweds to it Auggie" Jules said taking his hand, she didn't want to be there when world war seven hundred broke out.

"Eight oclock wake up call Scott..." Auggie said walking out "Call me if you need anything"

The door closed and silence fell over the room. Shelby looked down at the ground, refusing to be the first to speak. He stepped toward her and her head shot up nervously.

"I'm only trying to protect you Shell... we both know theres a chance he could come after you..." Scott said softly.

"Protect me!" She laughed tears springing to her eyes without her meaning for them to. "I haven't seen you in almost a month, i read about you in the paper more then i talk to you on the phone... and i'm supposed to believe your suddenly worried about protecting me..."

"Shelby your my wife..."

"Exactly Scott...I'm your wife"

"What you think this has been easy for me? You think i dont miss you, that i don't think about you every second i''m away from you?" He yelled and looked back at her, she started to cry softly and he immediatley regreted the way he had been talking to her all night.

"I don't know anymore..." She whispered. Scott closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby... i'm sorry" Scott whispered playing with her hair. Shelby looked up into his eyes.

"I'm scared Scott.." She finally admitted.

"I'ts ok, i'm not gonna let anything happen to you Shelby... your safe now" Scott whispered. Shelby relaxed against him "Come here" he whispered leaning toward her and kissing her gently.

Shelby took Scotts hand and followed him to the master bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind them his lips immediatley returning to hers. Scott sat on the bed and she sat on his lap facingt him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I miss you so much... i can't be away from you like this anymore... and everyones saying such horrible things about us...about us getting a divorce... and you cheating..."Shelby rambled

"Baby...don't worry about what they say... it's all lies, i love you... more then anything, your my world, you kmow that right?" He said resting his hand on her soft face.

She nodded her head yes and kissed him again. " I love you too Scott"


	2. Chapter 2

Remember to Breathe

Chapter 2

Scott layed in bed early the next morning, just watching her sleep. He thought about their wedding a few months back...and their honeymoon. His father sent them on a trip to a secluded resort in the bahamas for two weeks. That was six months ago, and it was the last time he had really spent time with her. Until last night he hadnt been willing to accept that it was solely his fault. They were growing apart, because he had put his job before her, and thats all there was to it.

Shelbys eyes fluttered open and she smiled cuddling against him. He wrapped his arms around her and setteled back into his pillow.

"Shelby i'm sorry..."

"For what... last night?"

"No, for not being around" Scott shook his head disappointed in himself. "I should have been trying harder, i mean god we just got married and i've been gone for months now..."

"Scott you can't help it, its your career its important to you.."

"Yea but your more important to me" He said looking her in the eye and kissing her sweetley. "But your here now, and all that's gonna change"

Scotts cell phone rang and he knew it was Auggie. "ugggggg" Scott groaned and Shelby kissed him again laughing. "What" He answered

"Don't WHAT me" Juliet scolded him. "Put Shelby on the phone"

"Hi" Shelby laughed taking the phone from Scott who fell back into bed and started kissing her neck.

"Auggie said Scott's got interviews all afternoon, wanna go shopping?" She asked excited.

"Sure" Shelby said becoming distracted as Scott made his way down to her stomach. "We'll meet you guys for breakfast in a little bit"

"Ok how long?"

"ummmm" Shelby said loosing her breath slightly, Scott started laughing and she blushed "atleast an hour"

Three hours later Shelby stared out the window of the car as Juliet drove toward the mall. Thinking back to the night Scott proposed she smiled... maybe everything would be ok.

It was their 2nd christmas out of Horizon and everyone came back to spend the holidays together with Peter and Sophie. Everyone sat around the living room after dinner cathching up and Scott stood up and pulled Shelby into the middle of the room.

"Everyone if i could have your attention for a moment i would like to ask Shelby a question" He smiled

Shelby stood there confused and everyone settled down, most having no idea what he was going to do next. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled for a minute.

"Scott what is it?" Shelby laughed confused. His smile grew wider realizing she had no idea what he was about to ask her. Slowly he p ulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and took Shelbys hand as he got down on one knee as everyone in the room gasped. He opened the box and looked at her...

"Holy shit" Shelby whispered "Oh my god..." He kissed her hand and laughed a little

"Shelby ...i know were young and that all Peter and Sophie are thinking right now is that this is insane...but to me its the only thing in this world that makes sense...i love you..."

"Scott..." Shelby whispered overwhelmed as tears streamed down her face.

"Will you marry me Shelby?" Scott asked his eyes pleading with her.

Shelby took her hand off of her mouth. Everyone in that room was sure she would say no, Shelby was always the realistic one, the one that brought Scott back down to earth..."Yes" she whispered. Everyone gasped again in surprise and Sophie sat down thinking she was going to faint.

Scott happily jumped up off the floor and kissed her forgetting anyone else was in the room.

"Scott don't you think you two are a little young to be getting married?" Peter spoke up

"I don't care... I love her" He said never taking his eyes away from hers.

What if Peter had been right all along. What if they got married too young, maybe they just werent ready. Doubts had been running through Shelby's head all day. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"Barringer..." The young girl whispered more to herself then anyone else "Oh my god are you Scott Barringers wife!" She squeeled.

"Yes that she is" Juliet answered for her. Shelby shot her a glare, she could be so damn naiive sometimes.

"Is it true that your divorcing him because he hooked up with a stripper?" She leaned over the counter whispering to Shelby.

"Absolutley not!" Juliet yelled "Scott would never..."

"I'm sorry but were kind of in a hurry do you mind if we just pay for our things..." Shelby said nervously. The girl nodded and ran the credit card "I suppose it cant be easy, your husband being the hottest man alive and all..."

Shelby rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hand in embarassment. This was exactly why she didn't want to come on the road with him to begin with.

Scott sat in his last interview of the day. Auggie knew he hated these things and made him do it anyway, what kind of friend was he anyway? One who was his manager and thought it would be good for his image blah blah blah... Scott thought.

"And I hear your wife is in town, there have been quite a few rumors going around about your marriage, care to address any of them?" He said surprising Scott, most just accused him right of f the bat of being an unfaithful playboy.

"Well, I guess I'll just say the truth" Scott began "I love my wife, she's the most important thing in the world to me, were not getting divorced, theres been no infidelity...She's my world and if it werent for her I wouldnt be where I am, I'd be crazy to let her go"

"You can say that again" He laughed a picture of Shelby coming up on the screen above their heads, the audiance laughed. Scott looked at the picture and smiled, he was a very lucky man.

Shelby arrived back to the penthouse with Juliet and picked up her phone.

"Hey" he said happy to hear her voice. "How was shopping"

"fun...spent lots of your money... got attacked by a pack of screaming Scott Barringer fans... you know how it is"

"I love you" Scott laughed

"Yea yea..."

"Your coming to the game tonight right?" Scott asked hopefully, it wasnt often she got to see him play.

"Ofcoarse..."

Scott smiled getting off the phone, maybe things would be ok afterall. Besides, he couldnt wait for her to meet his coach and team mates they were all starting to doubt that she existed.


End file.
